


Take Me for A Drive

by Ereri_fanatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, Beaches, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_fanatic/pseuds/Ereri_fanatic
Summary: I shook my head and leaned out with my forearms resting on the rail. "What the hell are you doing here this late, Levi? You know that you can just sneak in, right?"He shrugged and crossed his arms. "No shit." He barked out, his hand moving to rest on his hip as he looked up at me. "If I had wanted to go to bed with you, I would have already been up there, brat.""Then why are you here?" I asked."I wanna go on a drive with you."





	Take Me for A Drive

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I actually wrote something that wasn't smut :') I feel like I should have a party or something.
> 
> This is for a close friend of mine from my school, so I hope you like it bitch :)
> 
> As for the rest of you, enjoy my crappy fluff writing skills.

 

_Silver eyes_

_On my mind,_

_A cold touch_

_on my skin,_

_Stone voice_

_Reverberating my bones_

_I'm drowning,_

_drowning,_

_In this sinful love_

 

 

"Eren...is this about...?" Armin started, his voice small and calculating. His small hands holding onto the tattered notebook of all my writings.

He was being gentle. Not wanting to say the name of the person that the poem was written for - afraid that someone (namely my father) was nearby listening into our private conversation without permission. We both knew exactly who I was referring to - and if anyone else other than Armin had figured out just who the poem was meant for, I probably would’ve been fucked from the very beginning.

I met his curious baby blue irises and swallowed, averting my eyes to the bedroom floor as the silence continued to stress my heart out. I should have never done this. I should've just kept this stupid love confession a secret.

"I...uh, yeah." I admitted, my face flushing. "It's about him." There was another moment of stretched out silence.

It wasn't completely uncomfortable, but it was maddening to the point that my hands started to clam up with sweat. I couldn't help but take a peek at Armin still quietly observing the words sprawled out in my messy handwriting and nervously chewed on my bottom lip. _Why wasn't he saying anything?_

He huffed and shifted his legs out from underneath him, crossing them in front of him as his eyes met mine through the shield of my bangs. I lifted my head up from resting it on my knees and furrowed my brows. "What is it?" I questioned.

He met my eyes for a brief second and shook his head, a smile pulling the corners of his lips. "It's just, I thought that you'd tell me sooner- about your crush, I mean."

I let out a shaky, light hearted sigh. The least I was expecting was for him to have an argument with me about how my feelings for Levi were wrong. I ran a hand through my messy hair, a small smile painting my lips. "You know, for someone who likes to talk a lot, you scared the living shit out of me."

He cocked his head. "In what way? I didn't say anything until just now."

"Exactly," I started as I hugged my knees to my chest. I let my eyes rest on the blue pendant laying against his collarbone and lowered my gaze. "You didn't say anything. And I guess...I just thought that you were going to hate me or some shit like that."

He arched his eyebrow and frowned. "Eren, I'd never hate you because of something as normal as this."

I huffed angrily and buried my face behind my legs. "Are you sure any of this is normal, Armin? Is falling in love with _him_ normal?" I questioned, my voice trailing off in a whisper as I lifted my head back up.

He shrugged. "I don't see why not. I mean, look at me and Erwin." He started, a small smile blooming on his face as he continued.

"We've loved each other for as long as I can remember, and I find it perfectly normal- and so does everyone else."

"Yeah, but you guys were born into accepting families, so of course it was normal..." I muttered, Armin's eyes softened as I lowered my chin back down on my knees.

"You weren't forced to believe that falling in love with a man was unacceptable and seen as a disgrace." I murmured, swallowing down the lump forming in my throat. I pressed my watering eyes into my knees, squeezing my eyelids shut. "I just -" I broke off, my throat refusing me to speak.

"Eren, listen to me when I say that your father plays no part in who you fall in love with, okay? That is entirely up to you and no one else."

I shook my head, feeling my throat constrict as I pressed my eyes into my knees, trying to stop myself from losing my composure. "He'll disown me, Armin. You've seen what he did when he walked in on Levi curled up next to me when we were having that movie marathon last week." I quietly spat, watching as his eyes shifted over to the notebook again. "He _threw_ him out of the house, Armin."

There was another good prolonged moment of silence before Armin sighed and went to place the notebook down on my bed, his eyes meeting mine. "Do you love Levi?"

I gave him an incredulous look. "Armin-"

" _Do you love him?_ " He interrupted, this time his voice commanding an answer.

I bit my cheek and shifted my eyes to the floor. "Of course I do."

"Then that's all that matters."

" _But_ -"

"No. I don't want to hear anymore nonsense."

I huffed angrily and flung myself back. _Why was he always like this?_ Didn't he understand just how wrong this was and how-

"Stop that."

I groaned and turned my attention to Armin, narrowing my eyebrows at him to show just how irritated I was. "Stop what? Breathing?"

He rolled his eyes and moved to lay down beside me, his hand propping his face up so that he could watch me as he spoke. "You know, now that I think about it, it's almost like Levi is rubbing off on you."

My cheeks blared. "Stop trying to change the subject." I heaved as I moved and quickly buried my face into my comforter to hide my embarrassment from him. "And if that was your attempt at a dirty joke, then I'm going to go and kill myself. That was _terrible_." I muttered, my voice muffled by the covers.

He snorted and moved to lay down on his stomach. "So? What if I am changing the subject? Still doesn't change the fact that you're becoming a mini Levi, well, at least a _taller_ one that is." He playfully whispered. Resting his head on his forearms.

I snorted. "If he heard you say that -"

"He'd kick my ass, yeah, I _know_."

I chuckled and opened my eyes, shifting onto my side to watch Armin before I sighed and flipped onto my back. There was a few beats of silence before I spoke up. "Do you think he feels the same way about me?"

"Who? _Levi?_ " He teased.

I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved his shoulder, purposely making him fall over and off the bed. I smirked. "Yes, _Levi_ , you little dipshit."

He laughed and climbed back onto the bed, laying down beside me as he spoke. "I don't know...I'd say yes since he doesn't mind sharing skin-to-skin contact with you," He stated around a smirk, fixing his blue glasses perched on his nose as he continued. I rolled my eyes. "And also because he hates everyone else besides you."

I groaned and moved to grab one of my pillows to smash his face with. "I'm being serious, _Armin!_ " I whined.

He laughed and blocked it before it could make contact with him and instead shoved the pillow in my face, catching me off guard. _The little shit._ "And so am I!"

I snorted and grabbed the pillow from him to stuff it under my arms. "Sure you are." I whispered as I laid my head down, listening to his laughter quiet down to a chuckle. "But really," I started as he stifled his laughter, arching his eyebrow at me. "Does he?"

He sighed and rested his cheek into the palm of his hand, his eyes brightening up. "Well, the only way you're gonna find out is if you stop being a pussy and ask him."

I gasped and lightly kicked his shin, earning a sharp squeal. "Ow! What was that for?!" He asked, rubbing his leg with a grin on his face.

"You know exactly what that was for, you asshole."

He rolled his eyes and moved to pick the notebook up again. I bit my lip and watched as he shuffled through the torn pages. I knew that every single one of the pages were about Levi and every little thing that happened to make me fall even more in love with him. And judging by Armin's amused face, he seemed satisfied with most of them.

"How come you never write like this when we have essays to write for in English?"

I blushed and reached over to snatch the notebook from him. "Because English is a fucking pain in the ass and essays can go suck my dick."

Armin chuckled and handed the notebook over. "You know who else wouldn't mind sucking your-"

" _Don't you even dare, Armin_." I warned.

He laughed.

* * *

 

By the time Armin left, the sun had done finished falling below the horizon - the moon rising in full illumination from behind my curtains.

Armin was a good friend, never failed to give me advice or help me through tough situations in my life. He was the only other person I relied to if Levi wasn't there by my side. And it's not like I could have asked Levi about how to deal with these gay ass feelings that I had when they were strong feelings meant for him.

That'd be stupid.

Turning onto my back, I pulled the covers closer to my chest and stared up at my bare ceiling. _I wonder if he's also having troubles sleeping._

I sighed and shifted back onto my side, staring out at my window as the tree in my backyard swayed cautiously in the wind. Silence continued to tread on as it slowly started to lure me into a deep sleep before the sound of a pebble hitting my window startled me awake in a panic. I waited for a good minute or so to see if it was just my imagination, but shortly afterwards, another pebble flew against my window again and resonated an earsplitting crack.

My heartbeat spiked up a notch as I sat there waiting before Ithrew the covers off my body and slipped my cold feet into my cat slippers. Levi bought them for me for christmas last year.

I subconsciously grabbed for the bat perched next to my bed and inched forward, the boards creaking underneath my weight as the sound of my heart pounded against my ribcage. There was no way in hell that I was going to risk being killed by a flying pebble. No way.

Just as I was about to reach for the latch on my window, my phone blared from my nightstand. I squeaked in surprise and dropped my baseball bat on the floor. I really need to start setting it on vibrate before I go to sleep. Damn thing almost gave me a fucking heart attack.

Letting out a sigh, I trudged over to my phone and picked it up, arching my eyebrow at the call number before quickly answering it.

" _Levi, why are you_ -"

"Are you fucking deaf?"

Well, that was one way to start off a conversation.

"What do you mean? I just picked up my phone after two rings. You can't possibly be that impatient."

There was a small sigh before his voice spoke softly into the phone. "Sometimes you amaze me with how dimwitted you are, Eren." He paused. "Just open your goddamn window. It's cold as shit out here." He complained before abruptly hanging up.

 _What a gentleman._ I thought as I walked over to my window and pushed it open, leaning over the edge to find Levi rubbing furiously at his bare arms. _Oh, so that's why._

I took in his messy, tousled hair and the black strands of his bangs frizzy from tossing and turning around in his sleep and smiled. His plain white T-shirt was also ruffled, the material lifting a little bit higher on his hip to show a sliver of his beautiful, ivory pale skin. He also seemed to have chosen to wear his red plaid pajama pants and the dog slippers that I got him in return for buying my cat ones. He looked adorable.

But what was he doing over here with it being this late in the night? He never comes over this late; especially with it being as cold as it is and him not wearing anything to cover himself.

I shook my head and leaned out with my forearms resting on the rail. "What the hell are you doing here this late, Levi? You know that you can just sneak in, right?"

He shrugged and crossed his arms. "No shit." He barked out, his hand moving to rest on his hip as he looked up at me. "If I had wanted to go to bed with you, I would have already been up there, brat."

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"I wanna go on a drive with you."

I cocked my eyebrow and stared down at him, watching him as his hot breath formed tiny clouds. "Right now?"

He snorted. "I would hope so. I didn't come over here just to go back home for nothing."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, pushing my fingers through my tangled mop of brown hair as I gazed down at his small form. "Alright, just...just let me get ready and I'll be down there in a bit." I whispered, wrapping my hand around the back of my neck. "Do you want me to throw the keys down there so you can get the pickup started and running so that our balls don't freeze off?"

He grinned. "I mean, that would be _nice_. I actually would like to keep my balls intact with my dick, if that's okay with you."

I chuckled and walked over to my desk and grabbed my keys, walking back over to the window to dangle the keys out for him to see. "I'll be down there shortly, I'm just gonna put on some pants and grab you a jacket and we can be on our way."

He nodded and held his hands out so that I could drop my keys and groaned when they slipped from his fingers and into the wet grass.

"I swear to god, if they landed in dog shit, I'm going to fucking kill you."

I chuckled and waved him off, heading straight for my dresser to pull on a pair of plain gray sweatpants and a black sweatshirt. I also grabbed him the largest sweatshirt that I owned from my closet just so I could see him wearing it.

Once I grabbed my phone and stuffed it into the pocket of my sweatshirt, I walked out of my room and quietly made my way through the house, careful to avoid any of the main areas known for creaking.

I learned them from sneaking out late at night in the past.

It wasn't unusual for Levi to randomly come to my house at night. He's only ever asked if he could stay if he had a nightmare or couldn't sleep when he was at home. After his mom died, he found it even harder to fall asleep on his own. It didn't help that his uncle was never home, always working late and bar hopping to forget the pain of his sister dying so abruptly. So Levi asked if it was okay if I could share my bed with him and I said yes. But usually instead of throwing rocks at my window and scaring the living shit out of me, he would just sneak in my house and climb into bed with me.

Once I was out the door, I quickly spotted Levi rubbing his hands together in the passenger seat of my pickup and frowned. I really needed to get my truck a new heater. Strolling over to the drivers side, I threw open the door and slid in, immediately cursing at how cold the seat was.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I sputtered. "I think my ass just froze."

Levi snorted and grabbed the jacket from my hands and pulled it over his head. "Stop complaining and give me your fucking hands." He muttered, extending his own shivering ones to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned in my seat so that I was facing him and grabbed his cold hands in mine. He immediately sighed in relief when I brought them to my flushed face and started rubbing my warm cheek over his slender fingers, trying to at least transfer some of my body heat over to him as I closed my eyes and welcomed the tingling sensation of our skin touching. After another good minute or so had passed, I brought his hands up to my face and pressed my lips against his knuckles- feeling his cold skin thaw out from being numbed by the cold before I opened my eyes and felt my heart skyrocket in embarrassment. He was _watching_ me.

Well no shit, Jaeger.

I blushed and cleared my throat, squeezing his hands before I dropped them and turned to face the steering wheel. "So, uh...you have any ideas on where you want to go today?"

He huffed and reached for the radio in front of him, searching for a reasonable station. "I feel like going to the beach."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and shifted my pickup into gear as I slowly started to back out of the driveway. "The beach?" I questioned. "Why?"

"I just have this feeling that..." He paused and latched his teeth on his bottom lip, briefly looking at me before going back to the radio. "Never mind." He quietly muttered, moving away from the radio to reach for the compartment in front him. "Do you still have that one CD in here?" He asked.

I nodded and gestured to the radio. "Should still be in there from last time."

[ [x](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=j7yiEAucvp4) ]

He huffed and pushed for the CD to start, waiting patiently before the low hum of Drive by Glades started to play out, surrounding us in a mellow beat. I tapped my thumbs against the steering wheel to the rhythm of the music and glanced over at Levi again. He seemed to be in deep thought, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he watched the scenery go by in a blur. I could feel my heart skip as he started to hum and sing along with the song, his baby doll lips parting slightly to whisper out the lyrics. He always had a beautiful voice. Courtesy of his mother always singing lullabies to him when he was a child.

It wasn't long before the signs for the beach zoomed by and Levi had rolled his window down to shower our senses in the strong pungent smell of saltwater and sand. Back when we were kids, our parents booked us this beach house right beside the pier and sometimes instead of spending hours on the beach playing with the crabs and picking up seashells, the two of us would go out and sit out on the pier. Watching the sunset and eating popsicles that the old guy from the ice cream parlor gave us for free. But that all stopped when Levi's mom passed away from cancer.

Once I found the vacant parking lot closest to the entrance to the beach, I shut the engine off and popped my door open. Levi already beating me to it and throwing his slippers into his seat. I did the same and jogged around to grab for the fort of blankets I always kept in the back seat and handed one to Levi.

"So how long do you plan on staying?" I asked.

He shrugged and started to make his way towards the entrance of the beach. "I don't know."

I hummed and moved to walk beside him, our shoulders casually brushing against one another as we padded down the wooden walkway and onto the sand. I swallowed and turned my attention to the soothing sound of the waves crashing against the shoreline. I forgot how much I loved the sound of the waves and the ocean in itself. It gave me the opportunity to think about the little things. About the people in my life that meant the world to me. It was calming.

I glanced back at Levi and studied the sharp edges of his jaw and his slender neck meeting the prominent jut of his collar bone. His pale skin glowing under the moonlight that brought out the sharp grays and blues of his eyes, his eyebrows pulled into a permanent scowl.

He always looked so intimidating and strong on the outside. Always putting up this wall between him and his small group of friends to keep them from seeing who he really is. Fooling them into thinking that he wasn't capable of having any feelings. But I was the only one who knew that itwas all a lie.

Only I knew that he still cried about his deceased mother in his sleep. Only I knew that he preferred sleeping with someone by his side so that when he woke up in the middle of the night, he'd have someone there to pull him against their chest and whisper sweet nothings into his ear until he fell back asleep again. Only I knew that he still loved being sung to. Only I knew that he hated being alone.

“Something on your mind?” He asked, his voice pulling me from my thoughts again. “You're being awfully quiet over there.”

I glanced at him and shrugged. “Just thinking that it's been awhile since we've been here.”

He nodded and looked away, his hands tightening around the covers in his hands. “Yeah.”

I hummed and looked back out at the ocean, silently watching the waves crash against the shore as we continued to slowly walk along the sand.

“Let's stop here.” Levi spoke up as he stopped, grabbing my attention. “I don't want to get too close to the water.” He finished.

I nodded and began setting out our blankets, looking up every now and then to watch him stare at the ocean. He looked beautiful standing there under the moonlight. Wearing the DisneyWorld sweatshirt I bought a year ago when we went to state together to Florida for water polo. I only wore it a couple of times when doing my homework in my room or watching movie marathons with him and a few friends. I never really wore it outside of the house. Plus, it was a size too big on me anyways and made me look ridiculous.

But seeing Levi standing there all bunched up in my sweatshirt with the ends of the sleeves falling over his hands because they're too long for his short arms and shivering when a particular cold gush of wind blew by and shrunk his face inside the hood of my sweatshirt made my heart slam hard inside my chest.

I love him too much.

Once I finished laying the blanket out, I wiped the sand onto my sweats and sat down. The motion was enough to get him to turn around and catch me watching him. A light shade of pink tinted his cheeks as he threw me the blanket in his hands and patiently waited for me to wrap the blanket around myself before he sat down between my legs and wrapped his arms and legs around my back.

He sighed and moved closer as I pulled the blanket around us, wrapping my own arms around him as I pulled him against my chest and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He hummed and nestled his face into my chest. “You're too warm.” He murmured.

I chuckled and rested my cheek on his head, closing my eyes. “And you're too cold.”

He huffed. 

I tightened my arms around him and opened my eyes, listening to the soft sounds of him breathing as he visibly relaxed in my grip. There were a few moments of silence before I began carding my fingers through his hair and softly spoke. 

"What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff."

I hummed and continued with running my fingers through his hair, scraping my fingernails over his recently shaved undercut, earning a satisfied sigh from him.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stupid stuff."

I groaned and dipped my head down to rest my face in the curve of his neck, letting my hands fall around his low back. " _Levi_."

"Yes, brat?" He asked, his voice playful. I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked again.

Levi fell silent for a moment, almost as if he was contemplating on whether he wanted to tell me or not before he sighed and pulled away, his eyes meeting mine. "You."

The waves crashed.

I blinked and looked at him. "What?"

"You heard me."

_Of course I did._

I swallowed and let my vision shift between his eyes. Watching his silvery blue irises dilate and contract with ease as I tried to detect the raw emotion swimming in them.

I licked my lips. "Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders and averted his eyes anywhere else that wasn't on me. "I don't know. I'm always thinking about you."

I blushed. "Oh."

He looked nervous, something new coming from someone who never thought twice about what he said. I would have found it cute if it weren't for me going into cardiac arrest. Well, theoretically that is. Another moment of silence passed before he spoke up.

"What are you thinking about?" This time he looked up, his eyes flickering between my own.

I breifly looked down at his lips and swallowed.  _Don't say anything stupid, Jaeger._   _Don't tell him what you're really thinking about._

"Kissing you."

Fuck. That is not what I was supposed to say.

Levi's eyes widened. Oh great. I managed to shock him for the first time in his life since his mother died. Way to go dipshit. Time to fix your fuck up.

"Levi, I'm so sorry. That is not what I was supposed to say. I mean, I would love to kiss you and stuff- wait no I um - actually what I meant to say was -"

"Then kiss me." 

I stopped talking and looked down at him, trying desperately to ignore the painful thud of my heart thundering against my ribcage. I really hope he couldn't hear how loud my heart was beating.

I let my eyes wander over his face and swallowed when I saw how serious and calm he was being despite what he just asked of me - almost as if he had been waiting for this moment his whole life. My heart sped up.

"You want me to kiss you?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper as I carefully reached forward with my hand and gently touched his cheek with my fingers. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, nodding. "Are you sure?" I asked when he opened his eyes.

" _Just kiss me, Eren_."

I inhaled sharply. "Okay."

I kept my eyes on him as I inched forward, cradling his face in my hands as I pulled him in towards my mouth and nudged our noses together.

I was actually going to kiss him. This was actually happening.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I pressed forward and felt the subtle touch of his lips brushing against mine, hearing the slight sound of Levi sucking his teeth in in anticipation.

"Levi-" I started before he tugged on my sweatshirt and interrupted me.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me."

I swallowed and shuddered out a breath of air through my nose as I nudged my nose against his cheek, closing the last few centimeters left. Levi’s lips were surprisingly soft pressed against mine. Softer than I had ever imagined. I couldn't even help the small whimper leaving my lips as I deepened the kiss, feeling Levi shudder pleasantly in my grasp.

_I don't ever want this to end._

I let out a shaky breath and furrowed my brows in concentration as I slipped my fingers into his hair and drew him in closer, breaking the kiss before I desperately leaned back in again. He took a sharp breath and gripped my sweatshirt as he reeled back, our lips brushing against one another in a shy kiss as he pulled me down to the ground with him. I placed my hand by his head to balance myself over him and reached forward with my other hand to draw him back in to my lips, screwing my eyebrows together. 

_Please don't go anywhere._

Levi let his legs fall open and pulled himself up onto his elbows as he met my kisses halfway, allowing me to slip between his legs and pull him in by the neck. Our noses brushing against one another as I opened my mouth in time with him, letting the tip of my tongue slip through his lips. Levi shuddered out a shaky breath and opened his mouth to let my tongue trace the outline of his bottom lip before fully dipping in.

My head was swimming as I dragged my hand from around the back of his neck to hold the small of his back, lifting him off the ground as he pressed his tongue flush against my own. 

No matter how cold the air surrounding us was, nothing could suppress the overwhelming heat burning our skin with every touch we made. His hands were tangled messily in my hair, lightly tugging every now and then when my hand slipped under his shirt to trace his back dimples. I desperately needed to breathe and I knew he needed to too, but I was scared that he was going to disappear and slip through my fingers, so I ignored the burning in my throat and continued to kiss him so long as I could continue to feel  _alive_. 

Our lips soon grew to be rough and hungry as I pulled him back into my lap, wrapping his legs around my waist as I ran my hands through his hair and felt him press his chest against mine, pulling me even closer than we already were. I hummed and let my hands fall to hold his ass, earning a surprised grunt as I licked at his tongue and drew him back into my mouth again as he hunched over me, his own hands fisting my hair to keep him from falling.

I could taste the remnants of his late night coffee with vanilla cream and a tinge of peppermint on his tongue as I brushed my tongue up against his, earning a soft sigh in return when I delved in deeper- swallowing him whole.

Levi was the first to break away, pressing his forehead against mine as he gasped for air when he looked up at me. His eyes swimming with so many emotions that they sent my gay little heart running an infinite marathon. "Eren..." He whispered breathlessly.

I stayed close to him, brushing our noses together as I made sure to stay a hair's away from his lips. Lightly ghosting over them as I listened to the sound of his elated breathing, as well as my own. "I love you." 

Levi inhaled sharply at my words and whimpered when I pressed a lingering kiss to each corner of his lips before I screwed my eyes shut and moved to kiss along his jaw line. "I love you." I continued as I smothered his face in kisses, feeling the familiar sting of tears burning at the edges of my eyes when I traced back to his lips.

"I love you, Levi." I confessed against his lips, feeling Levi tremble slightly in my arms. "I love you so goddamn much that it fucking hurts to breath when I'm with you."

Levi swallowed and brushed my hair away from my face, his own eyes straining to keep him from letting tears fall. "It's okay, Eren. I love you too. You don't have to cry."

"I can't help it. I just - I love you, levi. I love you more than anything in the world and I don't ever want you to leave me because I don't think I'll be able to survive a day without your crude shit jokes and your stupidly beautiful face that I love so much."

Levi snorted and bent down to gently kiss my lips, moving slowly with the opening and closing of my mouth before he rested his forehead against mine and met my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, brat."

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise."

* * *

 •X•x•X•

 

The drive back was surprisingly silent, but comfortable nonetheless. Levi had his window rolled down singing along to the song thumping through the speakers. It wasn't until we were a few minutes away from my house that he spoke up, his voice scratchy and sleepy.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and grinned. "Eager, huh? I thought we were going to take things slow?"

Levi rolled his eyes and punched my shoulder. "Fuck off, Jaeger. You know what I meant."

I chuckled and slowly pulled into my driveway before shutting the engine off and turning to face him. "I don't mind you sleeping with me. Besides, you're mine now."

Levi rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath as he moved to step out of my pickup before I gently grabbed his chin and pulled him towards me, pressing my lips against his in a soft kiss. He was surprised at first, but after a few seconds, he hummed and gribbed onto the handlebar for support as he moved closer to deepen the kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds before he had to break apart for air.

I grinned at the evident flush dusting his pale cheeks and stepped out, waiting for him to do the same so I could lock the doors. "Come on Mr. Grumpy pants."

"You're such a greedy little shit." Levi mumbled as he followed me up to the front door.

I chuckled and unlocked the door, shushing him as we walked in and quietly shut the door behind us. Climbing up the stairs with practiced ease as we passed my parents room and approached mine. Stepping inside and closing the door behind me so I could lock it. Levi let out a sigh and stripped out of my Disney sweater as he plopped down into my bed. 

"Fucking finally." He muttered.

I snickered and pulled my own sweater off, walking over to where he discarded his on the floor and threw them into my hamper by my closet. I turned around and caught him staring as I made my way to the bed. I smirked. "Like what you see, baby?"

He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes roaming around my bare chest before he sent a flirtatious wink. "Fuck yeah I do, baby."

I chuckled and crawled onto the bed, lifting the comforter up and inviting Levi to scoot back against my chest. "Someone's getting excited." I humored. 

Levi snorted. "Yeah, excited for sleep."

I chuckled again and wrapped my arms around his body, pulling his back flush against my chest. He loved being the little spoon. "You and me both."

He huffed and reached back for my hand and moved it to wrap around his waist as I nuzzled my face into his neck, pressing a tender kiss against the junction of his shoulder and neck.

"I love you, Levi."

Levi hummed and overlapped his hand over mine, entwining our fingers together. "I love you more, now shut the fuck up."

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Come check me out on my Tumblr: ererifanatic


End file.
